


Hangout Session

by etherealApostate



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hanging, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral, for gods sake get out if youre under 18 or not into this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealApostate/pseuds/etherealApostate
Summary: A human Bill manipulates an adult Dipper into being the entertainment at a party. This, naturally, involves a near-death experience for Dipper.





	

 

“So, you wanna get married?” Bill smirked. “Darling, I’m all yours. But there is one small favor I’d like in return.”

Dipper’s stomach and heart bounded to opposite ends of his torso. He hadn’t even wanted to bring up the topic of marriage, well, he had, but not now, and this was going beyond his hopes, but he didn’t trust the glimmer in Bill’s eye – that never boded well….

Dipper gulped and brought himself back to the conversation. “Like what?” _If it’s really a small favor, he would’ve just asked me instead of dangling_ that _over my head._

“I want you to go to a party with me next week. You’ll be the guest of honor.”

 

 

This is insane, Dipper thought.

He had been through a lot of crazy things with Bill – benders, bondage, sexually perverse photography exhibits involving tennis rackets – but this took the cake.

“We’ve all seen it before,” Bill said impatiently.

Already half-naked, Dipper began to unbutton his pants with fumbling hands. He was so immersed in the embarrassment of his own nudity that he didn’t even notice what Bill’s friend (a guy Dipper knew only as “Eight Ball”) was doing until a noose was dangling down to frame his face. Bill gripped Dipper’s shoulder; Dipper felt cool breath on his neck as Bill spoke to the group:

“Alrighty, folks, the rules are simple. He hangs for ten minutes. If he drops _this_ ” –and Dipper had a small heart attack as Bill produced a large blue dildo – “that’s another five. If he survives, we eat the other one. Where is Teeth, by the way?”

Dipper wanted to wake up. This had to be a dream, right?

A cold wind blew across his naked skin and he knew this was reality.

He looked to his left at the dull gravel-crunching sound of a car pulling up.

“Here we are!” Bill said merrily, as Teeth emerged with a large, heavy-looking bag. Teeth grinned. His filed smile sent shivers down Dipper’s spine. Someone snapped handcuffs around Dipper’s wrists.

God, my boyfriend is a fucking freak, he thought.

Teeth dragged the bundle onto a picnic table and untied the end; out spilled an unconscious girl. Dipper squinted, then nearly passed out. That was _Wendy_! His friend! Wendy!

Bill patted Dipper’s shoulder, scraping it with his filed nails and chuckling softly. “Relax, Pine Tree. I have faith in you.”

“This isn’t fucking _funny_!” Dipper hissed. “I want out!”

Bill’s smile dropped immediately. “Fine. Then give me back that shiny engagement ring.”

Dipper looked down at his hand. The little silver band was the only thing he was still wearing.

“Thought so,” Bill said. Then to the assembled freaks, “Alright! Showtime!” In a flash, he had slipped the noose around Dipper’s neck, and had hopped off the box supporting them, and Dipper fell into a panic and screamed as Bill pulled the box away –

Dipper’s scream was cut short as his entire weight was suddenly suspended from his neck. He could feel his heart throbbing vainly at his throat. God, it _hurt_!

Then he jumped, and the noose pulled still tighter, as he felt someone grab his ass and slowly push what he assumed was the dildo from earlier inside him. With a hard slap on the ass, which made the rope constrict further, the invading hand left him, and he was cold and slightly swinging in the air.

Dipper gasped for air and his eyes flitted wildly from detail to detail in his surroundings – the bare late-autumn trees, the glint of Teeth’s smile, the dull mop of Wendy’s tousled hair – and settled at last on Bill’s face.

Bill was the closest to him, just standing there, smiling up, his golden hair catching the sharp winter sunlight. Dipper could feel his eyes beginning to water and bulge. Seconds must have been crawling by, he knew, but it was hard to tell.

Some people were beginning to mill about, examining Wendy, getting some kind of fire pit ready, it was all the same to Dipper. No one came near him, none of these sick fucks but Bill was even close, and none would cut him down.

Dipper could die from this. The prospect looked more and more likely every second.

He felt a drop of cold sweat worming its way down his spine, and closed his eyes, mouth open for air that would never reach his lungs.

Then he felt, somewhere in the back of his mind, a touch where he hadn’t expected it. Someone had a hand around his cock. He shivered a little, and the rope burned his neck with even this movement. Dipper opened his eyes slowly – it was difficult – and through the red haze made out Bill’s head below him, level with his crotch. Someone wolf-whistled.

Dimly, Dipper could feel himself getting hard. Bill pulled away and looked up at him.

“This’ll help ten minutes go by,” he whispered, and then his warm lips were around Dipper’s cock, and Dipper was trembling and heaving and dying.

And so Dipper hung, helpless, eyes burning too much to cry, with blood beating in vain at one end of his body and pooling uselessly at another. At some point, he couldn’t tell when, he lost control of his jaw and simply relaxed into the rope. Relaxed into the pain. Let the feeling of twitching throat muscles – his own and Bill’s – wash over him.

He was just beginning to go truly black when someone screamed “TIME!” and someone was hoisting him up by the hips and there was something steady sliding underneath his feet and he was still falling into the rope, he couldn’t hold himself up, until someone was jerking at the knot and then the rope was gone, blessedly gone, and he collapsed, barely conscious.

The air felt new and burning in his throat.

As the pounding in his head receded slightly, Dipper made out Bill’s face – no, yes, Bill was cradling his head – and Bill was whispering in his ear:

“Knew you could do it, Pine Tree. I can’t wait for dinner.”


End file.
